Toothy helps Petunia
On shore, under his castle, Toothy played the same song Petunia sang to him on his clarinet, Patch lay nearby as Toothy played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Toothy started walking around, getting Patch's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Toothy?" asked the Dalmatian. "That voice." Toothy said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Patch, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Patch. Where could she be?" Not far away, Petunia and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Petunia started to wake up and pushed the strands of her fur out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new tail and knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw without any toes ("Happy Tree Friends" characters have nothing but a thumb on their hands). She waved her foot and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and a tail and being a normal skunk. As she marveled at her new legs, Kaa flew overhead and landed on Petunia's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Petunia shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Kaa thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Petunia didn’t respond, but smirked at Kaa, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Petunia shook her leg to get Kaa to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Piglet. "I gotta admit I can't put my tail on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Piglet shouted. Finally, Kaa jumped up, seeing Petunia's tail and legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the queen of Andalasia and got legs and a tail." Piglet explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Kaa had flown and sat on a rock by the pig. "I knew that." While Petunia attempted to stand, Bambi and Thumper explained to Kaa what was going to happen. "Petunia's been turned into a normal skunk." said Bambi. "She's gotta make the beaver fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Thumper. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Piglet. Petunia managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Bambi, Thumper, Piglet, and Kaa wet and causing Kaa to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Petunia's blue fur-hair. Piglet got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and a tail. On normal skunk legs with a normal skunk tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her brother say? I'll tell you what her brother'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a pig, that's what her brother'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the fawn and bunny. Other than Piglet's frantic yelling, Petunia was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her fur-hair. Hearing this, she saw Piglet starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Petunia didn’t want her brother to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Timothy. Piglet carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Piglet's hope for Petunia started fading away when he saw Petunia's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Petunia would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Timothy's anger, Piglet finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that beaver." Petunia smiled and kissed the pig before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Kaa came across what appeared to be a light green tunic-like tank top, a green miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, a pair of sea-green socks, and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. Kaa grabbed the tank top, miniskirt, socks, and shoes. "Now, Petunia, I'm tellin' ya," said the snake, "If you wanna be a normal skunk, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Petunia's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, pine scent car air freshener necklace, and flower. Meanwhile, Toothy continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Patch detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Toothy to follow him. "Toothy, look!" cried the Dalmatian. Toothy looked stunned. "Patch? Huh . . . what," Patch just happily started running ahead of Toothy. The beaver saw his pet Dalmatian rush off. "Patch!" Back with Petunia's friends, they managed to dress Petunia up in the light green tunic-like tank top, green plaid miniskirt, sea-green socks, and black Mary Jane shoes over her blue shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her pine scent car air freshener necklace around her neck and pink flower on her head, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first normal skunk clothes. Kaa gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Bambi and Thumper agreed. But Piglet felt skeptical about the tank top, miniskirt, socks, and shoes. "The skunk must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Patch's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Patch charging towards them. Bambi and Thumper yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Kaa flew off, and Piglet, knowing that Petunia would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her miniskirt. Petunia tried getting away from Patch. But the hyper Dalmatian kept intercepting her at every turn. Petunia got on a small boulder at the beach as Patch kissed her face. "Patch!" Toothy called from a distance. Patch stopped licking Petunia, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Petunia to smile at the Dalmatian. "Patch!" Toothy called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Patch down. "Quiet, Patch! What's gotten into you fella?" As Toothy petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Petunia sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Patch said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Toothy, as he approached the female blue skunk. Petunia tried to compose herself by moving her fur-hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Toothy, as he playfully ruffled Patch's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Toothy stopped talking and stared at Petunia, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Petunia smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Toothy said skeptically, "Have we met?" Petunia nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the female blue skunk I was talking to you about earlier!" Patch cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Toothy. "We have met?" asked Toothy, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Patch turned to Petunia with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Petunia tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Toothy asked, "What is it?" Petunia patted on her throat and showed Toothy her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Petunia shook her head sadly. This caused Toothy to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Patch rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Petunia is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Petunia did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Petunia thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Toothy tried to figure out what Petunia was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Petunia tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Toothy, as he caught Petunia in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the male purple beaver, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Toothy put Petunia's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Bambi, Thumper, and Kaa smiled at her and wished her good luck. Toothy guided Petunia toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Toothy was patient and made sure Petunia did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Toothy's castle. Later in the day, Petunia was introduced to the animals working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Petunia up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Petunia played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an obese, but beautiful, female horned owl with brown feathers and an orange beak and feet. Her name was Big Mama, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Petunia cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Big Mama, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Piglet, who was hiding in Petunia's miniskirt, peeked out, but saw Big Mama overhead, taking the tank top, miniskirt, and socks and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the tank top, miniskirt, and socks were put in large tub, and Lady Kluck, Mrs. Magpie, and Thundra helped wash them. Unfortunately, Piglet was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Lady Kluck said, beginning to talk. "No!" Mrs. Magpie exclaimed. Lady Kluck washed the tank top, miniskirt, and socks, causing Piglet to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Gabrielle says she's a princess, but since when has Gabrielle ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl skunk shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Piglet. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the tank top, miniskirt, and socks, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Lady Kluck, as she took the socks, the tank top, and the miniskirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Toothy's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Piglet jumped out of the miniskirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Piglet started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried pigs on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Piglet to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend